My Photo Of You
by Bubble Smoosher
Summary: Sasuke stole a photo from Sai and Sai tries to steal it back. When Naruto and Sakura found out about the photo, what will happen. R&R. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

One morning, a guy named Uchiha Sasuke, was sitting by the bench for over like an hour already; staring at a photo. The photo is not just any regular photo… and it looks like it's been stolen from the owner.

The photo shows about a guy with spiky blonde hair. Sasuke sighed for the ninth time and shut his eyes closed. '_Naruto'_ Sasuke said in his mind. Sasuke opened his eyes and continued staring at the photo he stole.

"**SASUKE-KUN!**" a high-pitched voice called only to be followed by another voice.

"**SASUKE!"** Sasuke's heart skipped a beat by the sound of the voice who just called him.

He shook his head and began panicking. He looked at the photo one more time before hiding it in his back-pocket.

He stood up and just in time, Sakura and Naruto stood in front of him; hands are on their knees and gasping for air.

"Sasuke…where…were you? We've been…looking all over for you" Sakura said while gasping for air.

"Yeah…where the hell…were you…Sasuke?" Naruto said, obviously pissed.

Sasuke gulped. He reached behind his back-pocket and made sure that the photo was still there. He sighed in relief to know that his stolen photo is safe. He tried to think of some reason to cover up for his absence.

When he finally thought of something, he opened to speak **BUT** he was _purposely_ interrupted by Sai.

"Hey, Sasuke! How are you doing'?" Sai said waving his hand. Naruto grinned at him and Sakura smiled, however, little did they know that Sasuke was completely pissed. He looked at Naruto and saw his grin. He immediately turned his head away to hide his blush. Sakura noticed it and an idea popped in her mind.

'_So, Sasuke-kun likes Naruto' _Sakura said in her mind with a smirk on her face. She turned her head to look at Sai and her smirk became a devious grin as another idea popped in her mind. '_This… I have to see'_ Sakura thought as she let out a quiet chuckle.

Sai finally approaches them and landed a death glare on Sasuke. Sasuke glared back.

Then all of a sudden nothing matters for those two. Standing on a cliff, wearing Spartan clothes, thunder roaring in the sky, hawk screeching as it pass the two. Wait… or was it a chicken that just passed by? Chicken. Definitely, chicken. (Or Sasuke's wig)

Naruto and Sakura were standing behind them.

'_Who the hell threw the chicken?'_ Naruto thought.

'_For a minute there, I thought it was a hawk'_ Sakura said in her mind as she raised a brow.

"**~!"** The chicken screeched as it passed through the horizon.

**BACK TO THE REALITY WORLD**

They then looked at Sasuke and Sai, who were still glaring at each other. Sakura smirked and Naruto… he doesn't even know what's happening between the two… Or who are they _fighting _for. (Now, that's what you call an idiot)…_SWEATDROP._

The two just glared at each for like three minutes until finally

**CRACK**

They wrestle each other until blood bursting out of their skin, pulling each other's hair, slapping became punching, kicking each other's butt and where the sun don't shine, they banged heir head or head-butted each other, ripping their _own_ clothes- wait! _Each other's _clothes!

Sai then punches Sasuke's beautiful face as Sasuke punches Sai's pale face. Tooth coming out of their mouths as blood started to flow down their chin.

Both of them lose.

**DRAW**

Both are panting like a dog. Naruto and Sakura couldn't believe what they just saw. A fight between the two emos- I mean the two boys…boys.

'_All of those…because of __**NARUTO!**__' _Sakura thought, twitching.

Naruto stared at them with wide eyes, panting as if he joined the fight. Slowly, his breathing is getting back to normal; something fell out of Sasuke's back pocket and drifted slowly to the ground. Naruto was the only one who saw it.

"Huh?" was all came out of his mouth then reached for the photo that fell off to the ground.

Sakura noticed Naruto and went towards him.

"Hey, what's that Naruto?" Sakura asked and looked at the photo.

Naruto's face suddenly became pale, like, he just ate a spoiled ramen; Sakura, on the on the other hand, has a grin on her face. She was smiling from ear to ear that you don't even know that it was her. In her mind, she was squealing with joy.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH~! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOIIIIIIIII~!" **Sakura screamed in her mind. (A yaoi fan will always be a yaoi fan)

She took a few steps back to see Naruto's reaction.

Naruto stood up, his head hanging down. Sasuke and Sai noticed him and stood up as well.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's hands and he suddenly realized what he was holding. He patted his back pocket, just to make sure he wasn't holding what he didn't want him to hold. He gulped, giving up. He hangs his head down in embarrassment. While Sai stood there, relaxed.

"S-Sasuke…what's t-this?" Naruto asked, handing the picture, his head still hanging down. Sai took a chance to look at it and said "That's mine."

Naruto jumped a bit from Sai's reply even though he wasn't even asking him.

"W-w-w-w…**WHAT!**" Naruto asked or yelled. Sai nodded and then answered his question.

"Sasuke stole it from me."

**FLASHBACK**

"YES!" I thought out loud.

"I finally succeed! After a few failures and now…here it is."

I said looking at my new, taken photo…of Naruto. Naruto was shirtless; he had nothing but his pants on. His eyes closed as he tried to dry his hair off. I, luckily, got a snapshot of him and WOW! He's hot.

God, I rarely have photos like this this. I was blushing as red as an tomato and

You can tell that from my face.

Then all of a sudden, a felt something hard hit my head that I got unconscious.

I hit the ground and before I got completely unconscious, I opened my eyes to see who it was. First, all I could see was a blue blur then slowly, it became clear enough for me to see. The man who knocked me out and stole my new, taken photo was no other than Uchiha Sasuke. He ran away, grinning from ear to ear.

"**NA-RU-TO~!**" Sasuke said as he ran in a sing-song tone voice.

I winced and passed out but I swore that I WILL get my photo back.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sakura and Naruto stared at Sai after he explained what happened. Sasuke was a few distance away from them and hangs his head down with embarrassment. '_I can't take it anymore!'_ Sasuke thought. He raised his head high and took a deep breath and ran towards Naruto.

"**NARUTOOOOOOOO~!**" Sasuke shouted in a sing-song tone voice as the background change into light blue with yellow, white and blue sparkles twinkling, bubbles starts to appear.

Naruto screamed in horror at Sasuke's new (and developed) personality and ran for his life.

Sai saw this as an opportunity and joined Sasuke, calling his name.

Sai ran towards Naruto as the background started to have floating hearts with sparkles twinkling everywhere.

The two backgrounds joined and Sasuke and Sai joined together and ran towards him, screaming his name with dreamy faces. (Slow Mo)

Naruto was sobbing as he ran for his life.

Naruto as the lead with Sasuke and Sai tagging along at the back with dreamy faces, they ran into the sunset.

Sakura sighed and left. Not even bothering to help Naruto. '_I didn't even get to use my plan. Damn.'_

Naruto screamed at the top of lungs as Sasuke and Sai Caught him.

"******~!"**

**END**

**BUBBLE: **_**SO**_** DID YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW IT'S CRAPPY BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FIC.**

**REVIEW AND PLEASE, NO FLAMES! JUST SAY IT NICELY. THANKS!**


End file.
